Detrás de la máscara
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: (One Short) Las festividades son ideales para ocultar lo obvio. Y si juntamos mascaras, disfraces, música y alcohol...Lo que obtendríamos sería: El coctel "Perfecto" para los acercamientos menos pensados. Bellatrix Lestrange/Hermione Granger


**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, etc, etc. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ninguno me pertenece. Tampoco como la canción mencionada "Bad Romance". Esta historia no se puede vender ni usar para beneficio personal.

**One Short**

_Detrás de la mascara_

_ Un año…un año completo._

Hermione miraba a sus compañeros bebiendo como condenados desde la parte alta de las escaleras. Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

Las risas y el baile inundaban el gran comedor que había quedado irreconocible. Las cuatro mesas de las casas habían sido suplantadas por una espaciosa pista de baile; la cual en este momento albergaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año.

Las fiestas que Hogwarts solía desplegar para el día de Halloween, todas y cada una de ellas, eran recordadas como memorables y "esta" no iba a ser de otra manera.

A partir de las doce de la noche, los profesores emprendían su retirada, dejando a cargo a un par de vigilantes y los encargados de dicha tarea siempre eran los mismos: el profesor Lupin y Hagrid, por lo tanto el desenfreno de alcohol a partir de esa hora no era una sorpresa para nadie.

Hermione miró una vez más su atuendo, con una sonrisa.

Menos mal que este año la temática de los disfraces había sido seleccionada por la profesora Macgonagall, quien había decidido nombrar la fiesta de este año como: _"Mitología y cuentos clásicos de todas las épocas" "Con antifaz obligatorio"_

Todavía le recorría un escalofrío el recordar la pasada celebración, cuando Dumbledore en uno de sus seguidos ataques de demencia había elegido, ante la atenta mirada de horror de todo el colegio: _"Verdura y frutas saludable"_ ¡Un espanto total! Sobre todo para el pobre Neville, que se ganó todos los boletos de burla, por haber escogido vestirse de pepino.

— ¡Estas preciosa!

—Gracias, Ginny ¡Tú también!

— ¿Por qué a mí no se me ocurrió vestirme de diosa Griega? Claramente son más sexys que "esto"—refunfuñó mirándose su atuendo de Gretel, con sus clásicas trenzas doradas.

—No te quejes. ¡Estás hermosa de rubia!

— ¡Ho, vamos! No seas adulona, porque si el hada madrina que te está esperando, te llega a escuchar, seguro mañana amanezco con las trenzas al viento sentada en la punta de la lechucearía.

— ¿Ya llegó?

— ¡Claro que llegó! Y te aviso que ya se tomó media fuente de ponche de frutas ¡El que vigila Hagrid! ¡Ósea, el más fuerte!

— ¡HO!

—Sí, ¡HO! Así qué apúrate y trata que este año sea discreta. No me quiero ni imaginar si alguien se entera. La fila para entrar derechito a Askaban empezaría por mí, seguida por ti, luego Draco, Ron, el profesor Snape que seguramente sea el único con posibilidades de salir bien parado por estar acomodado por Dumbledore y la lista sigue…!Estaríamos todos en el horno!

—Está bien, está bien, ya entendí…ya me voy.

—No se queden mucho. Con Ron las vigilaremos hasta la una, luego tenemos planes.

— ¿Y se puede saber cuales son?—preguntó viendo como su amiga quedaba más roja que de costumbre.

—Draco me invitó al lago y Pansy…parece que le preparó una sorpresa a Ron ¡En su habitación!—especificó con sus cejas levantadas.

— ¡Huuuuuuuu! ¡Muy bien! Entonces…pórtense mal.

— ¡Eso espero!

Hermione se despidió de su amiga que aceleró su paso en dirección a un grupo al final del salón.

Bajó las escaleras, pero antes de apoyar el pie en el último escalón, escuchó un carraspeo proveniente de la sombra de la columna a su derecha.

— ¡Profesor Snape!—saludó en un susurro.

—Aquí tiene las llaves de la sala de trofeos. Lo prometido es deuda—y mirando a ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie observaba, le entregó el manojo dorado—Cuando la fiesta termine; páselas por debajo de la puerta de mis habitaciones.

—Gracias profesor, le debo una—agradeció guardándolas en la cartera de mano color perla.

— ¿Una? ¿Creo que son tres? Si mal no recuerdo. Si no fuera por mí descuido, al verme descubierto con Remus, ¡Esa condenada noche!, la historia sería completamente diferente, Srta. Granger y a propósito…ya me voy, porque el susodicho junto con Hagrid, llevan el record de alcohol en sangre de las ultimas tres fiestas, que por desgracia he presenciado…y antes de que se ponga a bailar esa estúpida canción de "Bad Romance" o como sea que se llame, quiero cambiar las bebidas, que tienen amontonadas debajo de la mesa, por unas sin alcohol que preparé anticipando el desastre.

— ¡Gracias profesor! Y salude a Remus de mí parte…aunque tal vez…ni recuerde cual de todas sus alumnas se llame Hermione—ahogó una risita al observar a la distancia como Lupin lloraba de la risa por algo que le decía Hagrid al oído, con claros ademanes de ser muy obsceno, incluso para el Profesor Snape que abrió sus ojos como platos al ver el espectáculo que esos dos estaban montando_ ¡Y ni siquiera el reloj marca la una de la madrugada!_, pensó.

Severus se marchó ondeando su capa lo más rápido que pudo y desapareció entre la multitud de adolescentes enardecidos.

Hermione se adentró en la pista, buscando cuidadosamente. La música sonaba inundando el lugar de erotismo desmedido y las luces tenues, con innumerables calabazas flotando sobre sus cabezas, daban el habiente perfecto para que se gestara hasta las más insólitas de las escenas. _¿Harry y Blaise…juntos…otra vez?_, miró como se trataban de esconder detrás de la fuente de bebidas, pero sin éxito. _Harry y su obsesión por los morenos… ¡Pobre Blaise!..._, enamorarse de Harry era igual que enamorarse del aire. En menos de dos segundos se le escurriría por los dedos…pero se notaba que Blaise también era masoquista, tropezaba con la misma situación cada fiesta y luego no había quien lo aguantara el resto del curso y eso que todos se lo habían dicho innumerables veces, ¡Harry es del pueblo, así el él! ¡No puedes cambiarlo, Blaise! pero él no entraba en razón, insistía en que sería únicamente él, el que llegaría en algún momento a robar el corazón del joven Gryffindor… ¡Pobre iluso!

Se sitúo en el medio de la pista, observando y a unos metros, recostada en una columna, la esperaba su hada negra, desplegando ante sus ojos, su sensual traje de encaje, con unas espectaculares alas bordadas en color plata, pegadas a su espalda.

— ¡Te tardaste, princesa!—le sonrío acercándose despacio y tomándola con suavidad de la cintura, para quedar a milímetros una de la otra.

—El corazón me late muy deprisa—confesó sin aliento.

—Sí, puedo sentirlo—le habló en un susurro, acorralándola lentamente en la pared más próxima.

—Te extrañé tanto… ¡Ni te imaginas!—la castaña la miró a través del antifaz. Ya no veía la hora de probar nuevamente esos labios, carnosos, experimentados y extremadamente exquisitos.

—Yo también te extrañé—contestó deslizando sus dedos por el cuello de una extasiada Hermione, que lo único que no podía controlar en su vida…era a ella.

— ¡No es justo! No es justo vernos sólo cuatro o cinco veces al año—se quejó acariciando una de sus mejillas, para sentir más contacto.

—Shhhhh, princesa. Hablaremos más tarde. ¿La tienes?

—Sí, Snape me la dio hace unos minutos.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Lograron salir sin que "nadie" se percatara de nada y para su suerte tampoco "nadie" sospechó que esa hada negra; la cual aferraba a Hermione Granger, comiéndosela a besos antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal del gran comedor, era nadie más que "Bellatrix Lestrange"

Pero ¡Claro!, cada cual estaba enfrascado con sus asuntos personales, como para darse cuenta de la gran intromisión al castillo.

¡La fiesta recién comenzaba! Y la música acompañaba lo que sería claramente un fin de semana de jaqueca colectiva.

— ¿Y a propósito? ¿De que vas vestida?—Bella la recorrió con la mirada, apenas cerró la enorme puerta de hierro.

—De Afrodita, diosa del amor—contestó sonrosada.

—Mmm...…ya veo. No la conozco, pero ese escote…enamora a cualquiera ¿Y tú te vestiste así, exhibiéndote delante de medio mundo?—interrogó en un arranque de celos.

—Me vestí así para ti, no para el resto del mundo. Además no creo que nadie supiera que era yo…recuerda que tenemos las mascaras—contestó seductoramente. Le encantaba verla celosa, reclamando lo que era de ella.

— ¡Más les vale!

Caminaron por la gigantesca sala y en el rincón de siempre, vieron todo preparado.

—Este año, sí que se esmeraron—felicitó Hermione.

Draco y Severus habían acondicionado el lugar con sumo detalle. Una enorme cama matrimonial, con sabanas de seda negra, había sido cuidadosamente preparada. También una mesa a su costado, con champagne, dos copas y unos cuantos platos de postre, repletos con bocaditos de chocolate…y un ¿Bolso?

— ¿Un bolso?—Hermione se acercó extrañada para observar más de cerca, el curioso bulto de cuero negro, al costado de la cama.

— ¡Esa fui yo!—se aproximó para tomarlo y sentándose sobre la cama, lo abrió—Se lo di a Draco hace unos días para que lo trajera aquí.

— ¿Y que tiene?

—Un poco de todo… ¡A ver!...unas esposas, un látigo—le mostró levantando sus cejas.

— ¡Eso me gusta! ¡Pero despacito!—se acercó para sentarse en su falda y así con esa posición privilegiada, poder observar que más había traído su loca amante.

—"Esto"… que no se para que sirve, pero lo traje igual.

— ¡Ho! Elixir comestible "Yo te enseño"—murmuró besándole el cuello, destapando la pequeña botellita, colocando dos gotita sobre su dedo y haciéndole probar a Bella, el dulce liquido sabor vainilla.

—Mmm...…rico…—aprobó chupeteando el dedo lentamente, provocando en la castaña un gemido de lo más tierno— ¡Bueno…espérate, que te sigo mostrando!—la besó y volvió a prestar atención en el bolso y sacó de el…—Y "Esto", que se lo robé a Narcissa, el otro día, supongo que es…bueno tampoco sé que es. Los artefactos Muggles no los entiendo demasiado—encogiéndose de hombros, le dio vuelta al objeto entre sus manos sin llegar a descifrar para que "realmente" servía.

— ¡Ho, Merlín! ¿Tú hermana usa estas cosas?

—No lo sé, pero supongo que sí, si lo tenía en el armario, por algo será ¿No? …¿Qué es?

—Es un arnés y se usa así—le mostró, colocándoselo por encima de la ropa—Y se usa con esto…—sacó el ultimo objeto del bolso, lo colocó en el arnés…"Y todo quedó dicho"

— ¡Quítatelo! ¡Yo lo uso primero!—se apuró a decir, con la boca reseca, ansiosa de poder ponérselo—Esos Muggles "sí" que son ingeniosos, cuando quieren.

El ambiente quedó repleto de gemidos desesperados. Sus encuentros se hacían cada vez más salvajes y más desmedidos. Aprovechando cada segundo juntas, deseaban que fuera eterno, pero después de largas horas, reconociéndose como si fuera la última vez, amanecían con la cruda realidad.

— ¡Te has pasado, Bella! ¡No podré caminar por días!—se quejó acomodándose entre los brazos de su sudorosa compañera de cama.

—No sentí que te quejaras ¡Hasta ahora! ¡Al contario!—se burló cariñosa, dándole un beso en la frente.

Los primeros destellos de claridad, asomaban por las diminutas ventanas.

Las dos quedaron en silencio, pronto la despedida sería inevitable y como siempre, Hermione se aferraba a su amada, tratando de alargar el momento lo más posible.

— ¡No te vayas, por favor!—suplicó.

— ¡Sabes que no puedo!...No ahora, pero ¡Te juro!...Cuando esta asquerosa guerra termine ¡Nos largamos!

— ¿Lo juras?—preguntó con la garganta acongojada y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— ¡Lo juro, amor!

Besándola una última vez, emprendió la marcha, deseando con el alma, que esos malditos cinco meses, transcurrieran rápido. Así podrían fugarse y comenzar de cero en lo más recóndito del mundo mágico.

_ Y pensar que todo comenzó con un simple gesto con mi lengua, en el departamento de misterios, del Ministerio de magia, hace tres años ¡Tú carita de sorpresa no me la olvido más, princesa!_, recordó sonriendo, al cruzar las barreras del colegio.

Fin

**Desde ya, gracias por leer.**

**Alphania Hodel**


End file.
